A generator motor is used for various applications, but produces heat by Joule heating of a coil provided to a stator, the eddy-current and hysteresis losses of a rotor core, and the like. For example, a technology for cooling a generator motor using a coolant, such as oil, that serves as a lubricant and a cooling oil in order to cool a generator motor is disclosed (Patent Literature 1).